


说我爱你

by bidagesila



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidagesila/pseuds/bidagesila
Summary: *深夜突发脑洞*是不是有点狗血（？）我成天都在想什么不过审的东西系列x
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 2





	说我爱你

太热了。  
白宇清醒后的第一反应就是燥热和恐慌。

他被朱一龙绑在床上，双手紧紧拷在床头。他无法反抗，甚至连叫都叫不出声音，只能眼睁睁看着朱一龙把他的衣服一件件脱去，他温柔地吻他，说你已经答应过了的，所以不能反悔。  
白宇不记得自己答应过他什么。他迷迷糊糊地张开嘴伸出舌尖，让朱一龙的唇附上来，柔软的触感太过真实，他本怀疑这只是个荒唐的春梦，如今却有些动摇。  
他还是不敢相信。他记得朱一龙不是这样的，朱一龙不会骗他，也不会把他绑在床上，他应当很温柔，他的爱炽热又贴心，应该是阳光，而不是一靠近就会将人灼痛的火焰。  
而此时他动弹不得，双腿被人用力分开，后面不知抹上了什么东西，冰冰凉凉的，有液体在润滑那一片皮肤，被手指按揉均匀涂抹，惹得周遭隐约发痒。  
他感觉那处被朱一龙强硬地破开，而且很奇异的毫无痛感只有爽。  
朱一龙用那双熟悉的眼睛看着他。  
白宇知道他想听什么。他想听自己说爱他，想要自己亲口承认那些从未敢说出口的肮脏愿望。他被毫不留情地威胁——被自己在梦境里威胁，被自己强迫着直面现实，还有这让他潜意识里无比相信的荒唐剧情。  
是梦还是现实？  
白宇不打算计较所谓真实，他只想说实话。  
譬如对不起，我之前骗了你。  
其实我爱你。  
不知为何，他之前的所有疑问全都说不出口，甚至发不出声音；可唯独这一句话，他清清楚楚地听见自己低沉的声音，听见自己压抑在嗓子里的颤抖——他在颤抖，可能是因为正在承受撞击，也可能是因为某些无法言说的痛苦，比如他比谁都明白这只是个梦境，他所说的一切在醒来后都不过是泡影。所谓勇气实在讽刺，所有的真实的爱他都不敢说给真正的朱一龙听，只好做个梦安慰自己，安慰自己的愧疚之心。  
但白宇还是觉得好热。他猜自己可能是发烧了，说不定是梦里太激烈使他兴奋地蹬掉了被子，他感觉自己在流汗，闷热感不断传来堵住他的胸膛，他大口喘气，感觉自己快要窒息。  
不行了，快让我醒来吧……  
求你了，朱一龙，龙哥，哥哥——

白宇猛然惊醒。  
他醒来之后发现自己浑身发烫，衣服都湿透了。无力地喘了两口气，想翻个身抱住被子，一动胳膊却发现手腕根本动弹不得。

他被人拷在床上了。

白宇眼前发黑，一时间无法判断自己到底有没有醒来。  
这时朱一龙出现在他视线里。  
“小白，你醒了吗？”  
“龙哥，怎么回事……”  
“问我怎么回事？这可是你亲口答应过的啊。”  
“我答应过的什么……”  
“答应把你给我。”朱一龙想了想又认真地补上一句，“你还说了，自己永远都不会反悔。”  
梦成真了。  
但是这次朱一龙进去的时候很痛。他小声啜泣，感受着朱一龙紧紧贴着他身体的胸膛，心跳声在脑海里逐渐放大。  
其实白宇真的不介意，甚至把这视为自己渴望已久的情爱。他试着回应，小心翼翼地吻着朱一龙的睫毛，想让对方也沉溺于欲海之中，或者顺水推舟，把它当成一次情人间的小小情趣，认认真真地耳鬓厮磨，将那滚烫的热度变成爱欲，而非烧灼人的烈火。  
他闭上眼，意识却又开始浑浊……

“啪。”  
刺目的灯光骤然亮起。  
“白宇，白宇！”  
他听见有个声音在呼唤他，过分熟悉的声音使他差点当即就流下眼泪，但眼睛过分酸涩，反而流不出什么东西来了。那个人丢下备用钥匙慌张地跑到他床边，用手试了下他额头的温度，然后又着急忙慌地跑去厨房接了杯热水。  
“快点吃药。来，坐起来，我喂你。”  
“你怎么在……”  
“你发高烧了，要不是现在太晚我就送你去医院了。赶紧吃药，张嘴。”  
白宇躺在他怀里，乖乖喝下了退烧药。  
“衣服都湿透了……”  
“没事的，马上就干了。”他听见那人担忧的语气，不由得习惯性地回答道，“我还好，不用担心。”  
朱一龙气到不想搭理他，起身去翻他的衣柜，把他身上湿透的衣服脱下来换成新的:“你知不知道你自己刚才迷迷糊糊地给我打电话，说自己好热，热死了，全身都动不了。”  
“我在做梦……”  
“你都烧糊涂了。”  
“……”  
白宇难得无言，只默默地抬眼看他。  
“所以我就来了。”朱一龙接着说，“我得照顾你，直到你退烧了才行。”  
“谢谢你了，龙哥……”  
“都说了不要谢我……”他的语气听起来有点委屈，但依旧是温温柔柔的，像一条柔软的丝绒被，“还记得你之前答应过我的吗？”  
白宇愣了一下，感觉自己好像又想起来了点儿什么。  
“我答应过你的……等以后如果还能再见，就对你说……”

“说你爱我。”  
“说我爱你。”


End file.
